My trip to Hollywood
by psycho-rag-doll
Summary: Sequel to 'My friend, the detective'. Amy invites the gang to Hollywood for a week for a vacation and to see her show filmed. But they don't know she has an announcement she wants them to hear.
1. Chapter 1

Amy had been gone for about a month and a half. We hadn't heard from her since we got the package she sent with souvenirs. For a few days, we chalked it up to her being busy filming her show. But then we all began to think we'd imagined Amy even coming to New York. The only proof she'd been there was Casey the waitress' signed apron.

One night, we were all gathered at the apartment watching the new episode of _L.A. Detectives._

"I tapped that." Barney said when Amy came on screen.

"Did you really?" I asked.

Barney sat there. "I'm pretty sure," he said, slight doubt in his voice.

At that moment, someone knocked on the door. I paused the show and went to answer the door. When I opened it, a man in a suit stood outside. In his hand was an envelope.

"Are you Ted Mosby?"

"Yes…" I said, unsure why this man knew my name. He handed me the envelope. "Thanks." I said, shutting the door.

"What was that all about?" Robin asked.

"I don't know." I said. "He gave me this." I showed them the envelope.

"It's addressed to all of us." Marshall said.

"Why?" Barney asked. "Robin and I don't live here."

"Open it." Lily said.

I nodded and opened the envelope. I pulled out a folded piece of paper. I began to read.

"Dear friends," I said. "No doubt you're all watching the new episode of _L.A. Detectives_. I hope you paused it. This is a good episode. I realize I haven't been in touch in a while. I hope this letter makes up for it."

"It totally does." Marshall said.

"Totally." I agreed. Then I went back to reading. "The man who gave you this letter's name is Nick. Tomorrow morning at 10:30, Nick will once again show up at the apartment. He will then take all of you to the airport. From there you will fly to Hollywood. You'll be staying for one week. I'll explain more when you arrive. Until tomorrow, Amy."

"Is she serious?" Robin asked.

"A week in Hollywood." Barney said. "Imagine all the hot babes I can nail there in a week."

"I can't take a week off of work, especially not at the last minute." Lily said.

"P.S." I read. "I've already contacted your places of work. You're all free to go."

We sat there, stunned. "We should be packing." I said. With that, we were all off like gunshots, getting ready for a trip to Hollywood.

The next morning, we were all up and ready. At 10:30 sharp, there was a knock on the door. I opened it and found Nick standing there.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

We all grabbed our luggage and followed Nick to the street. Outside was a limo, waiting for us. Nick popped the trunk and began to load our bags. We all got into the limo and enjoyed our ride to the airport. Once there, Nick unloaded out bags and handed us our plane tickets. "Enjoy your trip." he said. "I'll be back in one week to pick you up."

We thanked him and walked into the airport. We found our way to security. Once through the metal detector, we found our gate. We had about twenty minutes before they'd start boarding. I glanced at the ticket to see which group we were to board.

"Guys…" I said. "What does it say on your tickets?"

Everyone looked at their tickets. Then we all started comparing them with each other. Was it really possible that Amy had bought us all first class tickets?

"This has to be a joke." Barney said.

At that moment, they called for first class to start boarding. "Well, we're about to find out." I said. We got in line. When we got to the front, I handed the stewardess my ticket. She scanned it and handed it back. "Welcome, Mr. Mosby." she said, hand out for the next ticket.

We all got cleared and headed for the plane. Once seated, a flight attendant came by, asking if we wanted drinks. When the plane took off, it finally began to sink in. We were all heading for Hollywood. And we were all going to see Amy once again.

We landed in Hollywood in the early afternoon. We grabbed our bags from the carousel and found the exit. Amy hadn't really specified what we were supposed to do once we landed.

"I knew it." Barney said. "She tricked us. She brought us out here as a joke. She was never going to meet us."

"I really don't think she'd buy us plane tickets as a joke." Robin said.

"At least not tickets to Hollywood." said a voice behind us. "If I wanted to play a joke on you, I'd send you to China."

We turned around and saw Amy. We all (except Barney) ran towards her for hugs. "Sorry I was late," Amy said. "I got spotted by a massive group of fans."

"I'm sure." Barney said, still trying to act cool towards Amy. "Where's the crowd now?"

Amy pointed down the sidewalk. A little bit away from us stood a group of about twenty people, cameras flashing in our direction. At that moment, a limo pulled up in front of us. The driver got out and began to load out luggage. He looked extremely familiar.

"Nick?" I asked.

"No, this is Kyle." Amy said. "Nick is his twin brother."

"How did you manage to get a set of twins to be our transportation?" Lily asked.

"Easy. They're my cousins." Amy turned towards Kyle. "And my favorite cousins at that."

"We better be." Kyle said with a smile.

Amy opened the door and we all got in. Kyle finished with the bags and went up to the wheel.

"How was your flight?" Amy asked as the limo started moving.

"Good." we all said.

"I don't mean to be rude," I said.

"So don't." Amy said with a smile.

I laughed slightly. "What exactly are we doing here? Not that it wasn't amazing to fly first class for a week's vacation in Hollywood, but-"

"It feels a bit like a voluntary kidnapping?" Amy asked.

"Kind of."

"You guys were so nice to me in New York. I wanted to repay you. We're filming the season finale of _L.A. Detectives_ this week and I thought you guys would like to see it firsthand, before anyone else."

"Are you serious?" Marshall asked. Amy nodded. "I love you." Marshall said, leaning forward for an awkward hug.

"Marshall." Lily said. He pulled back.

"Sorry, babe."

But Lily didn't hear him. She'd squealed and lunged towards Amy, also hugging her. "I love you!" she said.

"So I take it you guys are all for this idea?" Amy asked.

"Hell yeah!" we all said.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyle drove us to our hotel. It was a really nice one. Beautiful inside and out. And I knew that if the rooms were anything like the lobby, we were really going to be treated like royalty. Everything was shining, right down to the buttons on the bellboy uniforms.

Amy walked up to the front desk. "Hello, Ms. Kinser." the desk attendant said. "Here are the keys."

Amy took the keys from the attendant and came back to our group. "Follow me, guys." she said, and began to walk down the hall. We followed her past a giant staircase and a set of elevators. 'Maybe she got us rooms on the first floor,' I reasoned with myself.

At the end of the hall, we came to another elevator. I wasn't sure what made this one special, but it was. Amy took one of the keys and put in into a lock next to the elevator. The doors opened.

"After you." Amy said, ushering us in.

"What's with the special elevator?" Marshall asked.

"This is no ordinary elevator. It's the Tower of Terror."

We all looked at Amy, slightly confused. "What?" she asked. "Wait. You guys have been to Disneyland, right?"

We all shook our heads. "Never?" Amy asked.

"Disney's for kids." Barney said.

Amy looked slightly offended… or it could have been her plotting face. I'm not quite sure with her. "Okay." she said. "Anyway, this elevator goes up to the suites. Only the top of the top get them. They don't allow just anyone to wander around up there." She pressed the number three button.

When we arrived on the third floor, we stepped out into a small corridor, large enough for all of us to stand. There was a single door in front of us. Amy inserted a key into the lock and gave it a turn.

On the other side of the door was an enormous living room. A giant flat-screen television sat in front of three giant puffy couches. To one side of the room was a nice sized kitchenette. To the other side, a bathroom. There were four closed doors surrounding the room. The wall straight across from us was entirely made of glass, leading out to a balcony.

"The four closed doors lead to the bedrooms." Amy said. "Each bedroom has an adjourning bathroom. All the walls are soundproof." Marshall and Lily and Barney looked happy about that. Amy turned to us. "Do you guys like it?" she asked, handing us all a key.

"It's amazing." Robin said.

"This is way too much." Lily said.

"Yeah. You don't have to roll out the red carpet for us." Marshall said, making a joke about Amy's career.

"You guys did for me." Amy said.

When Amy had been in New York, it hadn't seemed like we were 'rolling out the red carpet'. But I guess in Amy's position, being treated like a normal person was out of the ordinary.

"So." Amy said. "Why don't you guys get settled and we'll go get some lunch."

We all chose our rooms and explored the suite. It had everything. The kitchen had every appliance needed. The bedrooms all had flat-screens and DVD players. There were two different video game systems in the living room. It was kind of like the apartment. Except bigger. And nicer.

After a little bit of exploring, we decided to head back down to the limo. On the way through the lobby, Amy showed us the Olympic-sized swimming pool and fully stocked exercise room.

Amy gave Kyle directions and off we went. When Kyle dropped us off, we were right in the middle of downtown Hollywood. Amy took us to the Hard Rock café, and we got in right away.

During the meal, people came over to ask for Amy's autograph. She put on a smile and did the job, but I could see how unhappy she really was. She was tired of the mobs of fans always coming up to her.

"Is this really what you deal with on a daily basis?" Lily asked after the third surge of people left our table.

"Not so much daily," Amy said. "But it does happen often. People come to Hollywood because they want to see the stars."

"I have to applaud you." Robin said. "I don't think I could live like that. I enjoy my privacy."

"But surely you get some recognition, being a newscaster and all." Amy said.

"Well, sure." Robin said. "But who wants to take a picture or get an autograph from a local newsperson?"

Amy pushed a napkin and marker towards Robin. "Me."

Robin looked at her in surprise. "Are… are you serious?"

"Absolutely." Amy said, handing napkins to the rest of us.

"You want us to get Robin's autograph too?" Barney asked.

"You can if you want to. But I want all of your autographs."

"But we're not special." Lily said. "We're not even on TV, like Robin."

"I'm not special, either." Amy said. "But I'm sitting here, eating lunch with one of the best architects, newscasters, kindergarten teachers, lawyers, and…" Amy looked at Barney. "…Best dressed guys, all at the same time. I'd like to think of myself as lucky to get to experience this."

We all looked at each other. Was Amy making fun of us? But one look at her face and we knew she wasn't. We all passed her marker around and signed the napkins for her.

"Amy, there's something I wanted to ask you." Marshall said as he handed his napkin to Amy.

"Yeah?"

"Not that I wasn't thrilled to work on your contract, but… isn't that something your agent usually does?"

Amy gave him a half smile. "Usually." she agreed. "But my agent got married about a year and a half ago. He promised his husband that he'd stop working in Hollywood once they got married. We still keep in touch, though."

It didn't faze us that Amy's agent was gay. We were kind of used to that, due to Barney's brother. "So you've been without an agent for a year and a half?" I asked.

Amy nodded. "I told myself I'd look for a new agent during next season's break. If I managed to survive next season."

"So are you leaving _L.A. Detectives_?" Marshall asked.

Amy shrugged. "I haven't decided yet. But it's good to know I have the option to leave if I want to."

After lunch, Amy took us on a tour of downtown. We walked along the walk of fame. We visited the Chinese Theater, where I shared my architecture facts with Amy. We went to a few of the wax museums and took stupid pictures with the figures.

Later that night, Kyle drove us to a spot where Amy said the public wasn't allowed. When we got out, we saw the Hollywood sign in front of us, lit up in the night.

"The public isn't allowed up this far," Amy said. "I know a guy who said we could trespass in his field."

We took some pictures of the sign. Then we noticed there was a picnic spread out behind us. Kyle was putting the finishing touches on it, lighting the last few candles.

"I hope you don't mind," Amy said. "But I thought a nighttime picnic with this view would be fun."

"Amy this is… amazing." Lily said. We all agreed.

Amy sat on the blanket. "Help yourselves."

We joined her on the blanket and began to dig in. Kyle joined us as well. Between the full moon, the candles, and the glow of the lights from the sign, there was plenty of light. Marshall and Lily were getting cozy, acting all 'married', according to Barney.

I looked over at Amy. Once again, I could see how happy she was when she was away from her normal life. And her happiness was contagious. Even Barney seemed to be having a good time.

When we were done, Kyle drove us back to the hotel. On the ride back, Amy handed us all cards.

"Here's my number." she said. "Call if you guys need anything. Kyle and I will be back around ten tomorrow morning. And wear comfortable shoes."

We all thanked Amy and made our way to the special elevator. Day one of our trip was over, and had been magnificent. We knew the next six days would only be better.


	3. Chapter 3

At about three a.m., Amy woke up. She glanced around for the source of the noise that had brought her out of her sleep. She picked up her phone from the bedside table. "Hello?"

"I've got a problem."

"What?"

"My bed's empty." Barney said.

"That is a problem." Amy said sarcastically.

"I'm glad you agree. Now, what would you suggest to solve my problem?"

"I'm not sleeping with you again, Barney."

"Wait. Did you think this was a booty call?" Barney scoffed. "Geez, Kinser. Way to be self-centered."

"My apologies."

"Well, if you really wanted to make it up to me…" Barney began.

"No." Amy said firmly.

There was a pause on the other end. "Goodnight, Kinser."

The next morning we were all in the lobby enjoying one of the best breakfasts we'd ever had.

"What do you think Amy's going to show us today?" Marshall asked.

"We're probably going to the set of _L.A. Detectives_." I said. "After all, that's why she brought us out here."

"Or maybe she's going to take us on one of those star home tours." Lily said. "Show us where all the major stars live."

"I wonder if her house is on one of those." Robin said.

"Actually, I live in an apartment." Amy said, coming up behind us. "And it's nowhere near those tour routes."

"Speak of the devil." Barney said.

"Why would we want to talk about you?" Amy asked. I was glad to see she hadn't lost her sharp tongue and sharper wit.

"So what's on today's agenda?" Lily asked.

Amy smiled coyly. "It's a surprise."

"So we're not going to the set?" I asked.

"Not today. They're filming scenes I'm not in." Amy glanced at me. "Don't worry, you'll see the set, as promised. You guys ready?"

Amy followed us back up to our suite while we finished getting ready. Since I'd already fixed my hair before breakfast, I joined Amy on our balcony.

"Hey." I said.

She turned towards me. "Hey, Ted."

I leaned on the railing. "Did I ever tell you thanks for… everything?"

Amy smiled. "It's really not a problem. I'm just glad you all agreed to come."

"How could we resist?"

"Are you guys ready to go?" Barney said. "Not that I care."

"Barney, stop being so mean." Marshall said.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Amy asked. We all gathered our phones, cameras, and wallets and headed down to the street. Kyle was outside, waiting next to the limo. We all got in and headed for our mysterious destination. Barney insisted on playing his 'Get Psyched Mix'. Amy brought out a pack of cards and started dealing.

The trip passed by in what seemed like minutes. Amy told us it had actually taken about an hour. When the limo stopped, we got out and couldn't believe our eyes.

"Come on, guys." Amy said. We followed her. She picked up some tickets at the first booth and we headed through security and stood in a wide open area. Amy turned to us.

"Well, guys," she said. "Welcome to Disneyland."

"Baby, we're actually in Disneyland!" Lily said to Marshall. We all knew Marshall and Lily had always wanted to come here. Barney still looked slightly bored and out of place in his suit.

"I still say Disney's for kids." Then something caught his eye. "Oh, my God." he said. "Is that Pooh Bear?" A big smile appeared on his face. "Someone take my picture with him!"

We all started after him as he ran towards the giant bear.

"How did you manage this?" I asked Amy.

"I know one of the guys who plays Mickey." she said. "I got him on an episode of _L.A. Detectives _as a dead body once."

"Not dressed as Mickey, I hope." Robin said.

Amy smiled. "No, he was normal. Apart from the whole 'dead' thing. But he said he owed me for getting him on the show. I called him last night and asked if he could put some tickets aside for us. He was happy to."

"You just know so many cool people." Marshall said.

"Part of the curse of living and working in Tinsel town."

"Guys, c'mon, it's our turn!" Barney said, grabbing my wrist and Amy's wrist. We all stood next to Pooh and got our picture taken with all our cameras. Pooh tousled Barney's hair as we left. I thought Barney was going to pee himself in happiness.

The rest of the day was wonderful. We rode all the rides, got pictures taken with tons of characters. Later in the afternoon, Amy took us on the Tower of Terror. Your aunt Lily likes to tell the story, saying that your uncle Marshall, uncle Barney and I screamed like little girls. Amy bought the picture at the end of the ride, promising that she'd make copies for us all.

After the ride, we decided to wander around some of the many gift shops in the park. At once point, I looked around and couldn't find Amy. I glanced outside the shop and saw her sitting under a nearby tree.

"Hey." I said, taking a seat next to her. I really needed a better opening line.

"Hey." She said, taking a bite of a Mickey Mouse ice cream bar. "How do you like Disneyland?"

"It's pretty awesome." I said. "I don't know why it took me so long to come here."

At that moment, Barney ran up to us, a pair of Mickey ears on his head. "This place is AWESOME!" he said. Then he ran off to do God knows what.

Amy smiled. "Maybe you were just waiting to come here with the right person. Or people, as it turns out."

I looked at Amy. And I felt something down in my gut. I subconsciously shook my head. I couldn't be falling for Amy. But why not? She was smart, pretty, funny… everything I was looking for in a girl. But she was famous. She could never like someone as plain as me. but she did say I was one of the best architects…. And she slept with Barney, who's not famous…

"Ted, are you okay?"

"What?"

"You looked like you were spacing out."

I smiled. "No, I'm fine."

"Hey, guys." Lily and Marshall had just walked up. Lily was holding a stuffed Mickey Mouse.

"No souvenirs for you?" Lily asked.

"I've got plenty to hold me over." Amy said.

"Ooh, is that a Mickey ice cream bar? Where'd you get that?" Marshall asked.

Amy pointed towards a cart and off Marshall and Lily went. "Oh my God! Mickey shaped ice cream!" Barney cried in the distance.

"They're such a cute couple." Amy said. "Perfect for each other."

"Yeah." I agreed.

"What about you?" Amy asked. "Any special girl in your life?"

"Not exactly."

Amy leaned over and kissed my cheek. "Don't worry." she said. "A nice guy like you is bound to find a wonderful girl."

I looked over at Amy. "I hope so." I said.


	4. Chapter 4

At that moment, Amy's cell phone rang. "Excuse me." she said. She walked away to answer.

The rest of the gang came over to where I was sitting. All of them had Mickey ice cream. Marshall handed one to me. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"You look sort of dazed." Robin said.

I bit off one of the ice cream ears. "No, I'm good."

"I still can't believe that Amy did all of this for us." Lily said. "We didn't do anything nearly as cool for her in NY."

"Yeah, those signed shirts would have been enough." Marshall agreed.

"Speaking of which," I said. "I bought Amy one of those 'I Heart NY' shirts. I was thinking we could all sign it and give it to her."

"Did you bring it with you?" Lily asked.

"Yeah. It's in my suitcase. I just forgot about it until now."

"What, did you buy it for her in the airport?" Barney asked.

"No, I actually bought it like, a week ago. I don't know why I forgot about it."

"Forgot about what?" Amy asked, walking up to us.

"Nothing." Lily said, shoving a good portion of her ice cream into her mouth so she wouldn't blab.

"Who was on the phone?" I asked, trying to divert Amy's attention. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound nosey."

"No worries." Amy said. "It was one of the producers of the show. Apparently they got tied up and didn't finish the scenes they thought they would today. I'm supposed to go in tomorrow afternoon. But if the schedule stays as it should, I probably won't take you to the studio until the day after. Is that cool?"

"Sounds good." I said.

"So what now?" Lily asked.

Amy looked at her watch. "Well," she said. "We could stay here for a few more hours and then-"

"Go get drunk?" Barney asked.

"I don't get drunk." Amy said. "Because then I sleep with guys like you." Amy paused. "Though the alcohol does improve your performance. Or at least, it dulls my senses enough to make me think I'm having a good time."

"That does sound fun, though." Marshall said. We all looked at him. "Not the getting drunk and sleeping with Barney part."

"Please." Barney said.

"Amy, do you want to come back to our suite? We could do something like what you did for us when you were in New York."

"Yeah," Lily said. "We could do pizza and movies…"

"Card games…" Robin said.

"Drinking games…" Barney said.

"What do you say?" I asked. "A night in with some close friends in a suite you're paying for?"

Amy smiled. "Well, how could I resist an offer like that?"

So we spent a few more hours at Disneyland, riding rides and taking way too many pictures. When we finally decided we were done, it was getting dark. Amy called Kyle and he met us at the front gate. Amy told him our plans. We invited him as well, but he politely refused. On the ride back to the hotel, we discussed pizza.

When we got to the hotel, Kyle asked "What time should I come get you, Amy?"

"Tomorrow morning." Barney said.

Amy glared at Barney. "Don't worry about it. It'll probably be late. I'll just get a cab."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. But I was wondering if you could go get us some drinks?"

Kyle nodded and drove off. In the lobby, Amy asked the desk attendant to call in our pizza order. We all headed up to the room, talking about the great time we'd had today.

"Still think Disney's for kids, Barney?" Amy asked.

"Duh." Barney scoffed. "What are you talking about?"

Amy rolled her eyes as we stepped off the elevator. Once in the suite, Lily went to her room to put something on the slight sunburn she was getting.

We all sat in front of the TV and started flipping through the channels. For some reason I think we all expected the choices to be better in Hollywood, but they weren't/ We ended up watching reruns of old sitcoms. About twenty minutes later, Kyle called Amy from the lobby. She went down to meet him.

While she was gone, I got the shirt for Amy out and everyone signed it. There was a knock on the door and I went to answer it.

Amy stood there with two plastic bags full of bottles. Paul the desk attendant stood next to her, holding the pizza boxes. We thanked him and began to set everything out.

We continued flipping through the channels and found a newer horror movie on HBO. "Do you get scared in movies, Kinser?" Barney asked.

"Never." Amy said.

"Yeah, right."

Amy looked at Barney. "I'll bet you twenty dollars you jump more than I do."

"I'll take that bet." Barney said. "And I can't wait to take your money."

Barney lost the bet.

After the movie, we started playing card. A harmless game of spades turned into strip poker. Barney was losing badly, probably on purpose. We managed to stop him from going all out.

As the night wore on, we all decided sleep was a good idea. I looked at the clock. It was almost 2 a.m.

"Amy, why don't you stay here?" I asked.

"Yes, why don't you." Barney said.

"I couldn't." Amy said.

"It's late." I said. "You can have my bed. I'll sleep on the couch."

"Oh, no." Amy said. "I'll take the couch. Really."

"You could always sleep in my bed." Barney said.

I went to the closet and got out an extra pillow and blanket. "You're sure you want the couch?"

"It'll be fine."

We all wished Amy goodnight and headed for our rooms. I lay in bed a while but couldn't fall asleep. I turned on the TV and started slipping through channels, hoping to bore myself to sleep.

I was drifting towards sleep when I ended up on one of those trashy entertainment 'news' shows. But all of a sudden, I bolted awake.

"A few pictures of Amy Kinser, star of _L.A. Detectives_, have emerged, showing her with a new mystery man. No word yet as to who he is."

The screen changed to show two almost out of focus photos. In one, Amy was on a busy sidewalk where she seemed to be listening to the guy. In the other, she was leaning on a balcony. A balcony that looked strangely like the one attached to our suite. And the outfit looked the same as what she'd been wearing today.

I took another look at the pictures and almost fell off the bed. The guy in the pictures was me. These pictures had been taken without our noticing. I don't know hoe the news had gotten them, but there was no denying it.

I was Amy Kinser's mystery man.


	5. Chapter 5

I couldn't believe it. People thought I was dating Amy. Maybe this was fate's way of telling me I should take a leap and tell Amy I liked her. 'No,' I told myself. 'Let's not rush into things.' I lay back in the bed and stared at the clock until it was eight a.m.

I opened my door and found Amy still on the couch. I was hoping this meant she hadn't slept with Barney again.

I began to quietly make some coffee in the kitchen. I was just pouring myself a cup when Amy snuck up behind me.

"Hey." she said.

I jumped slightly and turned around. "Hey!" I said, maybe a little too excited. "What's up? You look great."

She did. She looked as though she'd just come out of hair and makeup, even though her clothes were wrinkly and her hair was slightly mussed.

"Thanks?" Amy said. "How many cups have you had?"

"This is my first. Why?"

"You just seem a little… jumpy."

"Jumpy? No, I'm just… excited."

"For what?"

I tried to think of a good, normal response. "Life."

Amy nodded and glanced at the clock on the coffee maker. "I'd better get going. Tell the others that Kyle will be by later. He'll take you guys back downtown to go on one of the star home tours."

"What about you?"

"I have some stuff to do around home. And looking over the script would probably be a good idea."

I nodded and walked her to the door. I guess I looked kind of sad. "Cheer up, Ted." Amy said. "Tomorrow, you'll be on the set of _L.A. Detectives_. That's exciting, right?"

I smiled. "Of course."

"Call me tonight. Maybe we can do dinner."

I watched her leave. And I began to think about the news story I had seen last night. I quickly turned on the TV and began to flip through channels. I found another entertainment news show. At that moment, Robin came out of her room.

"Morning." She said. "What are you watching?"

"I saw a news story last night and I just wanted to see if they'd… elaborate."

Robin shrugged and went into the kitchen to get some coffee. She was just coming out when the newscaster said Amy's name.

"This is it!" I said. Robin came over to join me. The story was pretty much the same as it had been last night. The same two pictures were shown.

"Does that guy look like anyone we know?" I asked.

"What…" Robin started to say. But then the pictures were replaced by a new picture. There was no denying it. It was a picture of me and Amy, sitting on the bench under the tree in Disney.

"Oh my God. Ted, that's you!" Robin said.

"I know, right?" I said.

"How… how did this happen?"

"I don't know."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know."

"Does Amy know?"

"I don't know, Robin!"

We sat in silence for a moment. "You like her, don't you?" Robin asked finally.

I tried to act cool. "Of course, she's an awesome friend."

"Ted."

I sighed. "I don't know. I didn't think much about it until yesterday." I looked at Robin. "What should I do?"

Robin thought. "Lay low for a while. See if she gives you an opening, a sign that she wants you."

"Right." I said. "And you won't say anything to anyone?"

"Not a word." Robin said.

Eventually everyone else got up. We all got dressed and went down to breakfast. I told them what Amy had said. As we were finishing, Kyle came in. We quickly finished and went to get ready.

We met Kyle in the lobby and got in the limo. He began to drive towards downtown. I was still distracted, thinking about Amy, but tried not to show it.

The tour we took was incredible. The houses some of the stars lived in were huge, with immaculate lawns. I tried to not continually spout facts about the architecture to the rest of the group. We actually caught a few glimpses of stars wandering around their properties and such.

After the tour, we decided to go into more of the museums and stores downtown. It felt weird without Amy. She'd been our connection in Hollywood. Now we were just some of the other thousand tourists.

That night, on the way out of downtown, I called Amy. I was just following her instructions. I wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary or obsessive.

"Hello?"

"Amy!" I said.

"Ted?"

"Yes. Yes, it's me. Ted."

Amy laughed slightly. "What's up? Did you guys have a nice time today?"

"Yeah, it was pretty cool." I said. "Do you still want to get together for dinner?"

"Um," Amy said. There was a slight commotion in the background. "Sure." She gave me the name of a restaurant. "Tell Kyle to take you there. Get a table. I'll be there in about… twenty minutes."

"Okay. See you there." I told Kyle where to go. We ended up at a small family-owned Italian restaurant. We went and got a table. Amy showed up shortly. "Hey, guys." She said, pulling out the chair next to me.

"You look horrible." Barney said. It wasn't true. Sure, she looked a little frazzled, a little tired. But I wouldn't have said 'horrible'.

"I had a lot of stuff to do around home today." Amy said. "Not to mention, I've been nauseous all day. I'm hoping this will help." She looked around the group. "So did you guys have fun today?"

Everyone started talking about the things we'd done and seen. I happened to glance up at Robin. She gave me a small smile. A smile that said 'I know you're really happy she sat next to you, but don't freak out about it'.

Dinner was really nice. The food was excellent, the atmosphere friendly. Amy told us the game plan for the next day. She'd send Kyle to come get us and take us to the studio while Amy was in makeup. We'd get to watch a few scenes, then on her break Amy would show us around.

The next morning, we all decided to wear our signed _L.A. Detectives_ shirts (or tie, in Barney's case). On the way to the studio, we all started discussing what we thought the studio would be like.

Kyle parked the limo and we got out. It was just like the scenes in movies- people were bustling about, golf carts were whizzing by, and racks of costumes were being pushed. Kyle led us into the studio. He flashed some sort of badge at someone and turned to us.

"Brett will take you to where Amy is." he said. "I'll be back at the end of the day."

We watched him leave. "Follow me." Brett said. He led us to a door marked 'Makeup' and knocked. "Visitors for Ms. Kinser."

"Let them in."

The door opened. Amy was sitting with her back to us. She saw us in the mirror. "Hey guys!" she said. "I'm almost done here."

We watched as a lady put some finishing touches on Amy. Then she got down from the chair and turned to us. "You guys ready to see Hollywood magic being made?"


	6. Chapter 6

Amy walked out of the makeup room. "You guys wore your shirts."

"We wanted to show our support." I said. I felt stupid the minute I said it. Like she really needed our support. The show was doing great. It's not like we made that much of a difference.

Amy smiled. "That's so nice of you." She led us towards a set. Lots of cameras were set up and people were milling about. She showed us where someone had set up chairs for us.

"Who's this?"

Ryan Jacob had just come up. Amy rolled her eyes slightly. "They're with me." Hearing her say that was awesome.

"Friends of yours?" Ryan asked.

"Nope. I just found them on the street. For all we know, they could be out to kill all of us."

"Well, if that were the case, they'd probably want to kill me first, since I'm the star. So that'd give you a chance to call security." Ryan said, smiling as though he'd just told a joke. His face made it seem like he'd said it with sarcasm, but his voice was completely serious. He held his hand out to us. "Ryan Jacob, star of _L.A. Detectives_."

We all felt like traitors as we shook his hand. I was beginning to understand why Amy hated him.

"I was under the impression that you and Amy were co-stars." Marshall said. "Equally popular and important to the show."

Ryan laughed. "Sure." He said, winking. He turned to Amy. "We start in two."

I could feel my lip curl as he walked away. "What a jerk." Lily said.

Amy half smiled. "You don't know the half of it. That was him being nice." She looked over to the set. "Okay, we're about to start."

We wished her luck and watched her walk to her mark. 'Quiet on the set' was called, and the shooting began. It was just like watching the show on a giant 3D television. But better. Some scenes took longer to shoot with multiple takes. Other scenes went almost perfectly the first few times. Being there when the actors made mistakes and started laughing at themselves was interesting. Gag reels are sometimes more interesting than the movie or show. Watching things that might end up in the gag reel was entertaining. When Amy had scenes with Ryan, she hardly ever laughed if something went wrong. But when there were other people, she was the happy-go-lucky person we'd come to love.

Break was called and Amy walked over to us.

"That was awesome." I said. "You were great."

"In bed." Barney whispered.

"Wish I could say the same about you." Amy stage-whispered to him. "You guys ready for the tour?"

Amy showed us the wardrobe room, review room, writing room. She led us down a hallway. "This is where the dressing rooms are." She said. "I usually spend my breaks here."

"To get away from Ryan?" Robin asked.

"Absolutely."

At that moment, another cast member came out of her dressing room. "Hey, Amy." She said.

"Hey, Gretch."

"Who're your friends?"

We all introduced ourselves to Gretchen, who played Amy's sister and roommate on the show. Gretchen looked at me, squinting her eyes a little. "You're that guy, aren't you?"

"What?" I asked.

"No, that was Barney." Amy said.

Barney looked somewhat surprised that he'd been mentioned to one of Amy's cast mates. "Barney Stinson," he said, holding his hand out to Gretchen, using his 'smooth talker' voice.

Gretchen glanced at Barney. "No, not the guy you slept with." She turned back to me. "You're the guy I saw on the news last night."

Everyone looked surprised. "What are you talking about?" Amy asked.

"I was watching 'Hollywood Chatter' the other night-"

"That's hardly news."

"—and they had a story about you, Amy."

"What?"

"They showed some pictures of you and your new 'mystery' boyfriend." Gretchen looked at me. "It's you, isn't it?"

"Um," I said.

"I'm not dating Ted." Amy said. "We're just friends."

"But the pictures-"

"Gretch, trust me."

At that moment, Ryan came around the corner. "Just the people I was looking for." He said, coming towards us. "I finally realized why you looked familiar."

"Because we work together?" Amy asked.

Ryan sneered slightly. "Not you." He turned to me. "You're the guy from those pictures on the news!" Before any of us could protest, he turned to Amy. "Are you cheating on me?" he said, again like he was joking.

"We're not together, nor will we ever be together." Amy said.

"C'mon. Everyone expects us to get together."

"I don't care."

"It's going to happen sooner or later. One day, when you've fallen off the Hollywood radar, you can still get your name out there by being with me."

Amy looked like she wanted to punch him in the mouth. But instead, she reached over and kissed me, on the lips this time. When she pulled back, we were all in shock (except Amy, of course). She looked Ryan in the eye. "Any questions?"

Ryan began to walk away, dazed and slightly pissed. "We're on in ten." He called over his shoulder. Gretchen followed him.

Once they were gone, Amy turned to me. "Sorry." She said. "I had to shut him up."

"It's cool." I finally said.

"Shall we continue with the tour?"

•

During one of the breaks, Barney went off to find the bathroom while the rest of us stayed next to the Kraft catering table. He got turned around, and finally made it to Amy's dressing room, where she had gone. He knocked once on the door. "Come in," came a response from inside. Barney opened the door.

"You decent, Kinser? Not that I'd mind if you weren't."

Amy was sitting on the couch. She looked up at Barney. "Oh. Hey." She said. She ran a finger under her eye, making like she was scratching it.

"I got turned around coming from the bathroom." Barney said. "This place is like a maze." He looked at Amy. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Kinser, I lie all the time to women, which has made me very knowledgeable as to when women are lying to me. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Barney." Amy said, propping her head up on her hands, elbows on her knees.

Barney took a step closer to Amy. "Amy." He said. "What's the matter?"

Amy looked up at the ceiling, trying to make the tears fall back into her eye sockets. "Ryan." She finally said.

"The douchebag? What'd he do this time?"

"It's just…. I was thinking about what he said earlier."

Barney thought back. "You mean about you 'falling off the Hollywood radar'?" Amy sniffed, which Barney took as a 'yes'. "Hey," he said, sitting next to her. "Amy. Look at me." He gently put a hand on Amy's shoulder. Amy looked over at Barney, tears rimming her eyes. "You are one of the greatest actresses I've ever seen." He said. "You've got a great thing going on here. If anyone from this show is going to fall off the radar, it's going to be him. He's one of those dime-a-dozen actors. He could easily be replaced, and the show would go on. You, on the other hand… you're one in a million."

"Yes, Barney. I'm aware of how many women you've slept with." Amy said.

"No, Kinser, I…" Barney looked at Amy and noticed that she was smiling. "Don't you worry about that jerk." Barney said with a smile. "He doesn't deserve to make you feel upset. Hell, he shouldn't make you feel anything except deep hatred. And that might even be too good for him."

Amy smiled and wiped her eyes. "Thanks, Barney."

"I, on the other hand, can make you feel all sorts of things, if you want to come by my hotel room tonight."

"Thanks, but I think I'll pass."

Barney smiled. "It'll be a standing offer, Kinser. Or rather, a multi-position offer."

Amy laughed and got up. "Come on," she said. "I'd better head to makeup so they can fix these tear-streaks." As they left the dressing room, Amy turned to Barney. "You won't tell anyone about this, will you?"

"Of course not. I would never admit to getting lost."

•

The rest of the day went by without anything… unusual. Sometimes I thought Ryan looked over at me with an almost jealous look on his face, but I think I imagined it. When the final scene of the day was wrapped, Amy came over to us. "I'm going to go change. Then we can go get some dinner."

Amy said we could wait in the dressing room. She went behind a changing screen. My mind kept wandering back to the kiss. I wondered if it meant anything. Maybe it was my sign that Robin had been talking about.

"Ted."

I looked up. Everyone, including Amy, was staring at me. "You back with us?" Amy asked.

"Yeah. Sure. Of course."

We followed Amy out of the studio and over to the limo. "Hey." Kyle said. "How was the show?"

"It went well." Amy said. "And we're starving." She turned towards us. "What do you guys want to eat?"

We all made non-committal noises. "Right." Amy said. She turned back to Kyle. "How about Mario's?" Kyle nodded and opened the door to the limo. We all climbed in and headed towards food.

"What's Mario's?" Robin asked.

"It's one of those family restaurants." Amy said. "They have all sorts of food. Soup, salad, pizza, steak, pasta, fish, burgers, 24-hour breakfast."

"So it's like a Denny's?" I asked.

"Only more quaint with better food." Amy said. "So what did you guys think of the show?"

"Watching it live was so cool." Marshall said. "I felt like I was actually a part of the show."

"You were right about Ryan Jacob." Lily said. "He really is a jerk."

Amy gave her a half smile. "You meet all sorts of people here. Unfortunately, most turn out like him."

"So when's your big make-out session?" Barney asked. "And will it be anything like what we saw today?"

"I'm not making out with anyone." Amy said. "But the cliffhanger kiss is scheduled for two days from now."

"Speaking of today," Robin said. "That was some kiss."

I thought I saw Amy blush. "Yeah," she said. She turned to me. "I'm sorry. Again. I just wanted Ryan to shove off."

"I totally understand." I said.

"And I'm sorry you got pulled into the lies known as 'entertainment news'. I never thought-"

"Don't worry." I said. "It was kind of exciting. It's almost like I was a star."

Another half-smile. "Don't be jealous of my life. It's not as glamorous as everyone expects. Hollywood is built on lies, assumptions and greed. The roads are paved with broken dreams and lives."

A heavy silence settled in the car. I realized how much Amy needed to get out of Hollywood. Amy looked at us. "Whoa." She said. "I didn't mean to be a buzz kill. Cheer up, guys."

"You really hate it here, don't you?" Lily asked.

Amy shrugged. "It's more enjoyable with you guys around."

"Maybe we should all just move out here." I joked.

Amy smiled. "That'd be nice. But I don't think you guys would last a week out here."

"I beg to differ." Barney said.

"Begging is weakness." Amy said.

"I could last more than a week out here. I mean, look at me."

"Actually, I'm surprised you've lasted this long." Amy said. "I mean, it's been what? Four days since you've had sex?"

"Five and a half." Barney said with a slight crack in his voice.

"I'm surprised you haven't spontaneously combusted." Amy said.

The heaviness had lifted from the limo, but I was still kind of worried about Amy. I wanted to help her, I just didn't know how. I wasn't a Hollywood type, after all, even if the news people thought I was.


	7. Chapter 7

The next two days at the set went without any major 'situations'. Amy said nothing about our kiss or the rumors floating around about us dating. Ryan was still a jerk, but he stayed away from us.

On our last day at the set (and in Hollywood), the season finale of _L.A. Detectives_ was wrapping up. Amy told us there were only a few scenes left to shoot (one of them being the infamous kiss between her and Ryan). After that, there'd be a wrap party, and we were welcome to stay for it. As we watched the final scenes being shot, there was almost a surreal feeling in the studio, almost like the room itself felt sad.

The current scene wrapped and break was called. Amy came over to us.

"So," Lily said. "The kissing scene is next, right?"

Amy tried to hide her grimace. "Yeah. And then the season's over."

"Kind of a bittersweet moment, huh?" I asked.

Amy shrugged. "I guess. Marshall, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Marshall looked kind of surprised, but nodded and followed Amy.

"I wonder what that's about." Robin asked. Just then Carrie, the Kraft food service lady came by with a cart of food. She offered us some cookies, and our attention was diverted from Amy and Marshall. He came back to us a few minutes later, while Amy went to talk to Gretchen.

"Hey, baby." Lily said. "Want a cookie?" Marshall looked somewhat upset, but took a cookie.

"What'd Amy want?" I asked. Marshall shook his head. "What, is it a secret?"

"Quiet on the set!" called the director.

"Yeah, quiet, Ted." Marshall said, taking an extremely large bite of cookie.

We all watched as the final scene progressed in front of us. Finally, the moment arrived. Ryan leaned into Amy, and their lips met. "Jealous, Ted?" Barney asked.

"Are you?" I asked.

After a few seconds, the director called 'Cut!', and they broke apart. "Set the scene again." The director called.

Amy wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Ryan looked appalled. "What, am I not as good as your new loser boyfriend?"

"Not even close." Amy said. And even though she said it to piss Ryan off, I swelled with pride. I was a better kisser than a TV star.

The scene ran again. And again. And again. By the sixth time, I thought Amy was going to vomit. A few minutes later, the director yelled 'cut'. "That's a wrap!" he said. "Great job, everyone. Time to party!"

A laugh made its way through the crowd. "Just a minute." Amy said. "There's something I want to say." Everyone turned to Amy, waiting. "I've been a part of this show for many years, since it started in fact. And it's been fun. But the show doesn't hold anything for me anymore." She looked around at the faces of the cast and crew. "As of tonight, I'm leaving _L.A. Detectives_."

A gasp went through the crowd. "You can't do that." The director said. "Your contract is good for another year."

"That's what I thought, too." Amy said. "Until I had someone look it over." Amy turned to us. "My friend Marshall found a loop-hole. I can get out now."

We all looked at Marshall. Now he looked like he was going to be sick.

The director looked furious. "Kinser, I want to see you and your… friend in my office. Now."

Amy nodded. "Marshall?"

Marshall swallowed and went over to Amy. They followed the director away. The rest of us stood in awkward, stunned silence. Amy Kinser had just quit _L.A. Detectives_.

•

About half an hour later, Amy and Marshall came back. The rest of the cast and crew had already started to party. We had decided to keep to ourselves.

"So?" I asked.

"I'm off the show." Amy said with a smile. "I'm going to go clean out my dressing room and then we can leave."

"What about the party?" Lily asked. "This is your last one for this show."

"We'll make our own." Amy said, heading for her room. I decided to follow her a few minutes later. I finally found her room and knocked on the door. "Come in."

I opened the door and found Amy sitting in front of her mirror. She looked at me in the reflection. "Hey, Ted."

"Hey," I said. I noticed a few small tubs sitting on the floor. "So… you really quit."

"I had to."

"I don't blame you." I said. "So… what are you going to do now?"

"Oh, let's not think about the future." She said, peeling a few pictures from the mirror. "Let's stay rooted in the present."

I glanced at one of the pictures on her mirror. It was a picture of when she'd been in New York. All of us grouped around our usual booth at MacLaren's. "What don't you come back to our room tonight?" I said.

Amy smiled and turned towards me. "Thanks." She said, standing up to hug me.

"For what?"

"Everything. For being so… understanding. So cool. About everything."

"That's what friends are for."

Amy looked into my eyes. Then she bent down and picked up her tubs. We walked back to the studio. Amy hugged a few people, gave Ryan a dirty look, and walked out. Just like that.

Kyle looked up as we approached the limo. "I got your text." He said to Amy. "No wrap party?"

"We're going to make our own fun." Amy said. Kyle called in a food order for us and drove us to the hotel.

"After you bring the food, can you run these to my apartment?" Amy said, motioning to her tubs.

"Sure." Kyle said, driving off.

Once in the suite, we were kind of hovering around Amy. "Guys, I'm fine. It was my decision to quit." She looked at us all. "It's for the best."

I went to my bedroom to get the shirt. I'd put it in a laundry bag. I handed it to Amy. "This is from all of us."

"Dirty laundry?" Amy joked. She pulled the shirt out. As she looked at our hand-written sentiments, a tear welled up in each eye. "Thank you. So much."

"Now you have your own piece of New York." I said.

Amy wiped her eyes. "I… I have something I need to tell you guys."

"Oh, God. You're pregnant!" Barney said.

Amy stared at him. "Really?"

"You've shown all the signs. Nausea, tiredness, weight-"

"You will want to choose your next words carefully." Amy said.

Barney swallowed. "You were saying?"

Amy took a deep breath. "I'm moving to New York."


	8. Chapter 8

We all looked at Amy. "You're what?" I asked.

"Moving to New York."

"On such short notice?" Robin asked.

"Actually, it's not so short." Amy said. "The reason I went to New York, other than to get away from fans, was to look for an apartment. I found a really nice one, so I bought it."

This announcement was certainly a shock to us. "That's great." Lily said. "When are you moving?"

"Tomorrow."

"What?" we all said.

"I've been packing since I got back here. Kyle's going to drive a U-Haul to New York. It'll take him a few days, but it'll be fine. I've got enough stuff in a suitcase to last 'til he gets there."

"Suitcase?" Barney asked.

"Yeah. I'm flying to New York with you guys tomorrow."

Silence filled the suite. At that moment, Kyle knocked on the door. Amy went to answer it.

"I can't believe Amy's moving to New York. Tomorrow." Lily said.

"I guess she can't wait to leave this 'hell-hole'." I said.

"I think it's great." Robin said. "She can get back to being happy faster."

"I agree." Marshall said. "It's for the best."

"I can't believe I slept with a has-been." Barney said.

"Better a has-been than a wanna-be." Amy said, re-entering with bags of food. She by-passed us and went into the kitchen. We all followed.

"You're seriously moving to New York." I said.

"Yes."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes."

As Amy turned around, we all hugged her. I honestly hoped that Amy would be a lot happier in New York. She deserved it.

•

Once we got back to New York, things went back to normal. We all helped Amy move in once Kyle arrived with the U-Haul. Amy got settled in just fine. She met us at MacLaren's almost every night. We occasionally went to movies or other events. She got a job as a hostess at a restaurant, which may seem like a real downgrade from her former job, but it fit her just fine.

I still kind of liked Amy, but I felt it was better to let her get settled and used to life in New York before starting a relationship. Of course, I was just making excuses. I was still scared to approach her with that. But I was happy with our friendship. And she was so much happier in New York than I'd ever seen her in Hollywood.

•

**9 months later**

It was the moment we'd all been waiting for. The new season of _L.A. Detectives_ was about to begin. We were all sitting in the apartment, waiting for it to start.

"Are you sure you want to be here, Amy?" Lily asked. "I mean, since you quit the show and all…"

"I'll be fine." Amy promised. "If I get teary-eyed, I've got Ted's shoulder to cry on."

The show began. The first scene was the last scene from the finale. Amy's lip curled slightly. The scene changed to Ryan suddenly waking up in his apartment. He changed and went to the station. He looked towards Amy's desk. He asked a passing force member if he knew where Amy (or rather, Kristin, her character's name) was. The officer said no. Ryan sat at his desk and another detective came rushing up, saying a dead body had been found and they were wanted at the scene.

The scene changed to a taped-off alley. Ryan was asking the other detective if he knew where 'Kristin' was. The two walked up to a horribly burned car. An unrecognizable body sat in the front seat.

The two detectives began going over the scene. Ryan was looking on the ground, seeing if he could find any clues. Something shiny was on the ground. He picked it up. It was a small gold earring, with a small emerald in it. He looked around; there was no other jewelry around.

"Whoever did this must have taken the jewelry before they burned the car." Ryan said. "He dropped this." He held the earring up for the other detective to see. Then his face changed to horrid recognition.

The scene changed back to the kiss. But this time, it zoomed in on Amy's earlobe. In it was an identical earring.

"Oh my God." Ryan said. He turned towards the body. "That's Kristin."

The show cut to opening credits, followed by a commercial. We all sat, shocked. We looked at Amy. She looked unfazed.

"Whoa." Marshall said.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

Amy laughed. "I didn't actually burn to a crisp, Ted."

"But… they just killed you."

"I figured they would."

"What?" Robin asked.

"My guess was they would either have my character suddenly move, due to her 'emotional breakdown' after having kissed Ryan, or they'd kill me off." Amy sighed. "Two of the easiest ways to get past a cast member leaving. If they know what's good for ratings, they'll have my murder be the focus of the season. And they'll bring in a new 'hottie' detective. Ryan will be torn between remembering me, and wanting to move on to the new detective." Amy took a sip of beer. "By the way, I have good news."

"What?" I asked.

"I got a new job."

"Really?" Lily asked.

Amy nodded. "I'm going to work on the director-slash-producer-slash-writer aspect of a new show I've created."

"That's cool." Marshall said. "What's the show?"

"It's a surprise. I'm hoping we can get it aired in about seven months."

"Does this mean you'll be moving back to Hollywood?" Robin asked.

"Not at all. I'll have to fly out soon, for casting and getting things running. And I'll occasionally go out there for a few days. But the rest of the time, I'll be here. I'll do video conferences, and send script ideas via e-mail."

"Well, let us know when it's going to air." I said. "We'll be sure to watch it."

•

**Another 9 months later**

We all sat around the TV, awaiting Amy's new show to start. She'd been called into work after a co-worker at the restaurant was rushed to the hospital. The name of the show was _On the House_.

"What do you think the show's about?" Lily asked.

"I don't know." I said. "I only saw one commercial for it. I think I remember something about a bar."

The voice-over announced the premiere was starting and we all gave the TV our full attention. The scene did start out in a bar. It showed a table of two guys and a girl just talking about their day. Eventually another friend arrived, and one of the guys went to go hit on a girl at the bar.

While watching this, something struck me. "Guys," I said. "I think this show is based on us."

"Yeah, right." Barney said.

But the more we watched, the more similarities we found.

The next night, Amy met us at MacLaren's. "Hey, guys." She said. "Did you watch the show?"

"Yeah." I said.

"Did you like it?"

"It was really good." Marshall said.

"Was it based on us?" I asked, unable to contain myself any longer.

Amy smiled. "Picked up on that, did you?"

"Wait. So it's really about us?" Robin asked. Amy nodded. "Wow. That's so cool."

"I'm not sure how long the show will last. But we've got enough for thirteen more episodes." Amy said.

_Kids, the show lasted for seven seasons. And none of us ever missed an episode. Your mother and I talked about that show on our second date. We bonded over it._


End file.
